Kangaroos
by Rokuke
Summary: Ellis is always thinking about stuff, just not always suitable things at the right moments. Nick/Ellis


"Nick, I just realized!" Ellis lazily slumped over Nick, rested his head listlessly against the older man's right, naked shoulder which Ellis had spent the last minutes marking, as he'd kissed the other man's skin with the obvious intent of leaving distinct hickeys. His right hand rested at Nick's waist and the left was tangled up in his hair, as if he was waiting for better times or whatever. "All that's left now's goin' to Austria and watch sum kangaroos and shiet, an' I could die happy! Then I've seen **all**! I mean, zombies, zombies, more zombies... and an _apocalypse_! And then **kangaroos**! Isn't that awesome!?"

Nick was a bit taken aback, but quickly realized he should have been expecting something like this. It had already happened twice; Ellis's kisses had slowly grown less intense and passionate, and he'd instead gotten a dumbly cute, absentminded look over his otherwise handsome face before blurting something pointlessly idiotic out. He'd even expected Nick to be interested in what he'd just said!

"There are no _kangaroos_ in _Austria_, Overalls." Nick coldly answered, as he was annoyed, but not angry enough to completely ignore the youngster. "Anyhow, get over it."

"Whaddaya mean? No kangaroos!? They all went an' became like, _**zombies**_ or sumthin'?!"

The defrosting ice king, ex-juggler of hearts and expert in the fine art of betting and earning money in what most probably would be counted asmorally ambiguous ways, felt like banging his head repeatedly into a wall when Ellis didn't get the point. _For the third fucking time that day. If not that very** hour**!_

"It's _Australia_, not Austria, you dumb shit!" he let out an annoyed sigh, tried to regain his composure. "Enough about that, what about—"

"Ooooh…! I see! Wow! I always mix 'em up!"

Ellis sounded almost like he'd been given the final, missing piece of an incredibly hard puzzle, and somehow made Nick sound like he was a God for being able to state such amazing facts.

Nick shook his head tiredly, suddenly felt like the hillbilly's dumbness posed as a more dangerous threat to the world than the green flu… and this mainly because Nick's world currently was a dark, confined space which he and Ellis had found and hidden inside so they could get some well earned quality time together, without needing to bother about Rochelle's and Coach's disapproving looks. That tiny closet (which smelled vaguely of something disgusting only God knew what it was and Nick wasn't sure he wanted to identify either way) and the two of them in there; those things where all that was important to him at that moment.

Zombies, annoyed companions, and_** definitely**_ _kangaroos_, was not part of the world he currently wanted to escape to; they were things he'd like to get away _from_.  
And he (or rather; his body) craved that so called quality time, so he'd really like to get on with it, _but Ellis refused to stop talking although Nick repeatedly had tried to shut him up in the most courteous ways he could think of._

"But ya hafta admit – zombie-kangaroos'd be kinda cool!" Ellis enthusiastically continued his rambling. "As long as they got no boxing skills an' shiet, I mean..."

"El—"

"Ah, Nick you gotta hear this, it's damn _awesome_! My buddy Keith tol' me about this _really_ special kangaroo once, y'know! It'd been like, _'specially_ trained by a pro, and it coul' like, knock out _elephants_! It wa—"

Nick snapped.

"Ellis, shut that fucking mouth of yours and put it to _good_ use, or I'll prop it full of that _burger tank_ Coach's chocolate and offer you in a humble, almost religious, damn manner to the next fucking tank I see."

Ellis blinked silently at Nick a few times, like trying to retrieve his lost train of thought, then grinned playfully when he realized he didn't need to do that. He happily obeyed – although he teasingly mumbled something along the lines of; _"Okay, but_ _there was a **Mike Tyson-kangaroo**_…_!_" into Nick's ear with a angelically soft voice before snatching Nick's lips in a passionate kiss, skillfully managing to refuse any snarky retorts from escaping those lips (as the remarks surely would ruin his good, philosophical mood) in the process.


End file.
